Careful What You Wish For
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: A wish isn't something made lightly. You never know if it could come true or not.


**Author's Note: **I've changed a bit of this, so I recommend you guys to reread from the beginning before going the next chapter (when it's published) (if you've already read this you can just skip it and go on).

By the way, I'm not dead, just busy with other things. Anyway, if you've already reviewed, sorry, but I'm not taking it down and reposting it. If you reeeeaaallllyyy wanna tell me what you think _that _badly, you can always PM me. (:

* * *

Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1

* * *

Levy McGarden sighed and closed the massive tome that lay before her. _Enough slacking, you have a job to do._

The bluenette pushed her small frame into a sitting position. Shelves upon shelves of unorganized books surrounded, stretching high into the ceiling above her. Various piles of novels and other kinds of literature towered far above the fairy who had taken on the difficult and tiresome task of cleaning and reorganizing the guild's library.

The members had set to work with the repairs as soon as Markov had shown the official documents stating that Fairy Tail now owned their previous building. No more tiny shack in the back of Fiore.

The Solid Script mage wasn't exactly the strongest physically (though some would be inclined to agree after the events that had transpired on Trenoujima), but she could carry her weight, or maybe more, in books. For a young woman who _loved_ to read, the job was perfect for her.

The only problem?

Every time she found a book that interested her, she'd waste nearly twenty minuets trying to leaf through it. Just as she had with the book in front of her

_I'm never going to finish this if I don't stop rea-_ "Kyaa!"

As she climbed to her feet, heaving the tome with her, she toppled backwards into an unstable bookcase. The book had been much heavier than she suspected. She tired to stand again, lifting the book carefully, but her back bumped against the rickety wooden case. With a loud _crack_, the upper most shelves broke.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence with the mage, but its rarity didn't change the fact that a hundred or so books tumbling onto her head wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world.

"Ow!" She whined, trying to dig herself out, "Oh and I had just finished this shelf too!"

The door flew open with a thud as a worried looking Mirajane stepped in. Her icy blue eyes scanned the room, as if they were memorizing every little detail. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a couple of books shift. Tufts of sky kissed tresses poked out from beneath the mountain.

The door suddenly opened and a rather worried Mirajane stepped in, her large bl

"Are you alright, Levy-chan?" The fair headed mage inquired as she began moving large stacks of the assaulting novels to the side.

With a grunt Levy pushed herself from the pile and nodded. "Yeah," she replied. She let her eyes scan the skin on her arms and legs; she didn't doubt there'd be a few bruises within the next hour or two. She had always been an easy-bruiser.

"I came to see if you were hungry," Mira smiled warmly, "You've been in here all morning."

Just as the bluenette was about to decline the offer as she had just earned herself another two hours worth of work, her stomach growled loudly. An embarrassed blush suffused her face. The eldest Strauss stifled a giggle and motioned for the small fairy to follow her.

With another rumble of her stomach, she left the mess behind

The guild hall was alive with banding, sawing, and the occasional sounds of magic being used. The commanding tone of Erza and a few other members mixed with the commotion, creating a strange hum in her ears. It was the same sounds she had heard when the guild had been rebuilt the first time.

As she climbed onto one of the hard bar stools, Mira set a plate of steaming noodles topped with bits of chicken and a yummy smelling red sauce before her. She case a thankful look to the barmaid before eagerly digging in. It tasted of garlic, tomatoes, and fried chicken with just a hint of parmesan.

"Mira, this is amazing!" she chirped, as she bit into a piece of chicken.

She beamed at the petite mage, "thank you, Levy-chan. Just leave the plate on the counter when you're done! I have to help Elfman with a couple of things."

As she bounded off, Levy found Jet and Droy making their way towards her. A wide smile spread her lips. In the seven years they had been gone, Jet hadn't seemed to have changed much. Droy on the other hand had gained a substantial amount of weight. Though she never commented on it, she would never get used to seeing him like that.

Goofy smiles lit their faces as they greeted her.

"Levy-chan!"

"Jet! Dory!" she called happily. "On a break?"

"Yeah, but it ends soon," Jet replied. "We just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, but I accidentally knocked over a shelf! Now I have even more work to do!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"We cou-" Droy started, but a sharp voice cut him off.

"Oi! Jet, Droy, I need your help!"

Wincing as Erza's voice reached their ears, the glanced at Levy, giving her an apologetic look before hurrying to the scarlet haired mage.

She turned back to her food, finishing off the last of her noodles. The front doors to the guild flew open. In the doorway, shadowed by the bright sun behind him, stood an all too familiar figure, his shoulders squared arrogantly as he leaned against the frame. A dark vibe seemed to fill the room, causing the working commotion to falter momentarily, all eyes trained on him.

Gajeel was never in a good mood, but today he seemed exceptionally peeved. As he stepped inside, the guild members seemed to part like the Red Sea. His gaze was sharper than ever, his sneer enough to curdle blood. One of his abnormally sharp incisors peaked out from beneath his curled lip.

While the guild had been aware of his horrid mood, little Levy had remained oblivious. She pushed her plate away from her and hopped off the stool. She had gone about three feet before her sandal clad foot had caught on a carelessly placed 2x4 and she was sent forward, landing on her stomach just before a the Dragonslayer's feet.

He glanced down at her, his face hardening, "watch where the hell you're falling, short shit."

Her brows furrowed as she pushed herself to her feet. He pushed past her, a bit too roughly for the guilds tastes, and stalked towards the Master's office. Just as he stepped though the threshold, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of her angered voice, "Asshole!"

"Seriously," she turned to Lucy who had stepped out of the storage room, curious to see what had happened, "What's his problem?"

"Probably a bad job," the blonde suggested.

An air of uneasiness settled over the guild as they hesitantly returned to the task at hand. The bluenette huffed angrily and started towards the library. Gajeel hadn't been that rough with her since the incident with Phantom. Granted she knew he could have easily thrown her through the nearest wall or two, but it still didn't change the fact he acted hostile towards her. _Just because he's having a bad day doesn't mean he can take it out on everyone else._

Knowing she'd have another bruise or two, she set to work on arranging the books in piles according to genre. For the time being they'd have to be moved to the side until she was able to fix the shelves, or find another bookcase. It was a long and laborious work, as the majority of them had been rather large novels that weighed close to two pounds a piece. Seven or eight of them stacked could amount to quite a bit.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she had cleared away the pile and nearly placed the rows in the very back corner. She was surprised to see how much space she had actually freed up in doing so. The rest of the day was fairy easy; dusting off shelves and rearranging their books.

* * *

It was nine thirty at night when she finally finished. The room was absolutely spotless and the shelves were filled with perfectly even rows of books, novels, old scrolls, and textbooks. A triumphant smile spread across her lips, though it was soon replaced with a tired expression.

Her tiny arms ached with effort and her lower back wasn't feeling all too happy with the strain she had exhorted on it throughout the day. The balls of her small feet were sore and she was suddenly aware of how painful it was to step. These were all feelings she was accustom to, she got them every time she decided to rearrange her bookcases at home.

"When I get home, I'm so taking a shower," she sighed in exasperation.

She turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Most of her guild mates had gone home as soon as the sun began to set, but a couple of others still lingered. They were spread out among the unfinished hall, quietly sipping at their drinks, engaged in conversation.

This time around she noticed it; the malicious vibes emitting from a scowling man at the back of the bar. His scowl looked like it had worsened a notch as his garnet eyes seemed to drill a hole into the wooden counter top. It wasn't difficult to piss him off, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to put him in such a horrid mood.

"Oh, Levy! You look exhausted!" Mira said as she leaned over the bar.

The bluenette flashed her a smile before trudging to the seat in front of her. "Yeah, but I managed to finish it."

The barmaid cast her a sympathetic look before pouring a small glass of apple juice. "Here, you must be thirsty."

She took it gratefully. The small fairy had been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't come out for anything to drink since lunch. As she sipped at it, a small ball of black appeared on the counter beside her; Pantherlily lifted a paw in greeting. "Hello, Levy."

She smiled, through her fatigue, "Hello, Lily."

The Exceed jumped into a conversation based simply on small talk, but he noticed as it drug on that Levy wasn't truly paying attention; her large brown eyes kept sneaking glances at the angered Dragonslayer. Before she even spoke, he could see the question forming on her lips, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Lily replied honestly. "Markov asked him to do something for him and when he came back yesterday, he nearly chewed my head off for _looking_ at him. He won't tell me a thing."

The bluenette _hmmed. _

"I heard he pushed you rather hard earlier." This time Lily's voice was filled with concern and the slightest trace of annoyance.

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly, "but I think it hurt more when I tripped, or the bookcase fell on me."

"A bookcase fell on you?" Lily asked. His eyes widened slightly.

"Tch, the hell were you doing to knock a bookcase on yourself?" Gajeel's gruff voice reached their ears.

She glanced past the Exceed, "cleaning the library room."

"Clumsy, ain't we, Munchkin?"

Levy lifted a brow. She knew he was teasing her, but his voice and face seemed to lack interest in it; it was almost as if he were trying to _force_ himself _not_ to sulk in the corner.

"Gajeel!" Lily said with mock surprise, "how nice of you to join the conversation! I see that you've had enough moping in the corner?"

The Dragonslayer sneered at his cat before taking a swig of his beer. "Shaddup!"

A small yawn escaped her lips, despite her efforts to suppress it.

"Levy, you look exhausted." The Exceed stated, "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

She had to agree with Lily. She was tired and it was all she could do to keep form nodding off in her chair. With another yawn, she slipped form her seat and stretched her small arms.

"Do you want us to walk with you?" The cat offered.

Levy smiled appreciatively at the creature's concern. "No, Lily. It's fine. It's only nine at night. Some of the girls might be out anyway. "

Gajeel grumbled, "and if their not?"

The bluenette glanced at him, feeling a small bubble of irritation well up inside her. She was still a bit peeved about his hostility towards her earlier that day, but the added fact that he was subtly implying that she couldn't take care of herself was pushing her a bit too far. She wondered if it were just that time of month again.

"I can handle myself," she said harshly before turning on her heels, leaving the Exceed and the Dragonslayer to watch her retreating back in confusion.

Mira glanced up from the bar, her brows knit. She quickly shot a glance at Gajeel who muttered something into the rim of his mug. "I wish I never fucking joined Phantom."

The statement caught the bartender off guard, _why would he say that?_

Curiosity nagged at her being and her need for gossip was growing. But something seemed to hold up a red flag, as if it were a subject that best be avoided. It was obvious whatever that statement meant was the cause of his terrible mood and for the first time in a while she was _afraid_ to pry into his business.

He looked like he was ready to scale a dragon.

…

Levy kicked an empty can across the cobbled ground as she stalked home, muttering about a certain muscle brained Dragonslayer.

"How dare he!" She hissed under her breath. "Implying that I'm too weak to take care of myself! Hmph."

Suddenly she was too exhausted for anger. She felt as if the strength had been sapped from her body as she sauntered the last twenty feet to the entrance of the female's dormitory, Fairy Hills.

Most of the girls had already called it a night, likely just as exhausted, if not more so, than she was. As a result, the halls were empty as she trudged up the stairs and to her room. She fumbled with the keys on her key chain, almost too tired to remember which unlocked her room door, but she eventually found it. Yawning, she pushed the metal piece into the lock and turned it. Several gears clicked, releasing the mechanism that rendered the handle immovable.

The bluenette through the door open and flipped on her light. Her room was a disaster, almost as if a tornado had hit it. Books lay open on the small round table, on her floor, and on top of other books. She hadn't had time to clean her room since the guild's restoration had started.

_I'll do it tomorrow, after my shower, _she thought as she closed the door with a soft click.

In one swift motion she stripped herself of her clothes, tossed them in a small hamper beside her door, and threw on an over sized tee-shirt. She flipped off the light and skillfully maneuvered herself to her bed. A feeling of content filled her like a warm glow as she sunk into the padded mattress.

The second her head hit the pillow, slumber had wrapped its delicate yet strong grip around her and carried her to the land of dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think it came out well for something written in two and a half hours at one in the morning! Let's see if I can do the same with chapter two now!

If you couldn't tell, I was reading Let's Play Pretend! by pikinanouart. It's amazing and if you haven't read it, go read it now! (also read some of her other stuff, it's good too). And go read a Harmless Joke on sweetwithobsessions's page: it's a collaboration between her and I.

For those of you who read it, we're working on chapter three, it's just taking forever.


End file.
